


come get y'all's juice

by rfgay (valwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday Sex, Choking, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valwrites/pseuds/rfgay
Summary: Saeran has an idea for Yoosung's birthday present, but he's not sure if it's better than Animal Crossing.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: AREA 69 WRITES SHIT





	come get y'all's juice

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT I HAVE TO PUBLISH THIS BEFORE HIS BDAY ENDS
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN FOUR HOURS WHILE STONED I'LL PROOFREAD AND FIX THE END LATER I PROMISE

It's the night of Yoosung's 21st birthday, and things are calm.

With Saeyoung at his girlfriend’s apartment for the night (as per Saeran’s request), the Choi and Kim household is quiet, save for the sound of soft breathing, the sound of buttons clicking, and cheery music coming from the TV. Yoosung is seated on the bed between Saeran's legs, and the latter has his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

"This is the cutest shit I have ever seen," Saeran whispers as Yoosung's Animal Crossing character plants a rosebush outside their house, unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

"Told you this game is the best," Yoosung replies with a smile. "Now do you see why I was so excited when Saeyoung managed to get a copy a week early?"

"Uh-huh."

That was Saeyoung's present. Animal Crossing. And it's a damn good present. Saeran got him more than just the hand-woven flower crown, of course, but he's becoming less and less convinced that his plans for the rest of the night will end up being a good idea for a number of reasons.

One, he's awkward as hell. There is absolutely no way he'll be able to get Yoosung out of his clothes as suavely as he does in his daydreams. He'll choke on his words, blush profusely, and his hands will shake. Two, it's a stupid idea, and Yoosung will think it's a stupid idea. He'll think Saeran's an idiot, and his birthday will be ruined. Three, he doesn't have the faintest idea what he's doing.

Birthday sex. _Birthday sex._ What is Saeran getting himself into?

He knows Yoosung wants to take things further. He can tell by the way he writes under Saeran's touch and the way his gasps turn into moans when Saeran kisses or nips at his neck. They've touched each other before, made each other come undone with their hands and mouths, but they've never had actual sex.

And for some reason, Saeran thought this was a good birthday present.

"Babe," Yoosung says, suddenly snapping Saeran out of his thoughts. He looks at Yoosung, who turned around to face him, and blinks.

"Uh- what?" Saeran asks, wondering how long he'd zoned out for.

"You're kinda making it hard to breathe."

Saeran's confused for a moment before he realizes he has Yoosung in a death grip, and he immediately loosens his hold on his boyfriend. Yoosung lets out a sigh of relief, and Saeran's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Saeran says. Yoosung just shakes his head, his expression twisted into a frown.

"It's alright. But are you okay, Saeran?" He asks, his voice filled with worry. "Are you getting anxious? Or dissociating?"

"No, I’m not. I mean, yes. The first one," Saeran replies. "I had plans for a birthday thing for you but I'm realizing it's really stupid so I'm getting anxious."

Yoosung's frown deepens. He turns around in Saeran's lap and reaches up to touch Saeran's face, then looks at him with concern. "I'm sure it's not stupid," Yoosung reassures him in a soft voice. "I don't think any of your ideas are stupid. Can you tell me what it is, please?"

"You thought my idea to use ice cream to cool coffee down instead of cream and sugar was stupid,” Saeran points out.

"I didn't think it was stupid. I just said you need to be more careful of your health."

"Ice cream is just cream and sugar. There’s literally no difference except it’s in cold ball form.

"But you can't just put it in your coffee!" Yoosung protests. "Don't change the subject, Saeran, really. I wanna know what your idea was."

Saeran bites his lip, then sighs, figuring he's gonna have to tell Yoosung anyway now that he’s brought it up. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the way his stomach is doing somersaults, and is barely able to get out the words "I wanted to have sex."

To his surprise, Yoosung’s expression doesn’t change. He doesn’t grow flustered or avert his eyes, just looks at Saeran with the care and worry that’s always there.

“Is that because you really wanted to, or because you know I want to and it’s my birthday?” He questions, and Saeran has to think about that for a moment.

“...both, I think,” he admits, staring past Yoosung at the wall. “Like, I’ve been thinking about having sex since I figured out you wanted to, and if that was something I wanted to do. And I do want it, and I’m pretty sure I’m comfortable with it now.”

Yoosung nods slowly at that, then reaches down to take Saeran’s hands. “Well,” he begins in a soft voice. “I don’t think it’s a stupid idea at all. But ‘pretty sure’ is not the same as sure.”

“You don’t?”

“No, Saeran, not at all.” When he says this, Yoosung’s face finally does turn red. “But really, please don’t do anything you’re not ready for, and don’t ever think you have to do something for me.”

“It’s not that, I promise,” Saeran reassures him, giving Yoosung’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Yoosung stares at him for a moment, then sighs and nods. “Okay, I believe you,” he says, and relief floods through Saeran. He hadn’t meant to make Yoosung worry as much as he did. “I don’t know if you had like, a plan for how you wanted this to work or anything, but just- do whatever you want. I’m alright with it.”

“I wanna do what you want. That’s the whole point of the whole birthday sex thing. It’s like, your entire day,” Saeran points out.

“Like I said, I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Yeah, but this is still about you.”

Yoosung just shakes his head with a small smile, then squeezes Saeran’s hands again. He lets go, then pulls his shirt off over his head and maneuvers Saeran’s hands to the clasp on his binder. “ You’re so stubborn. I’ll help you get started, then, but it’s whatever you’re comfortable with,” Yoosung says sweetly. “Plus I guarantee I’m gonna love whatever it is you do to me, so it’s fine.”

“You’re such a bottom,” Saeran mumbles, starting to undo the hooks on Yoosung’s binder.

“Yeah, so what? Stop being a bottomphobe,” Yoosung pouts, and Saeran resists the urge to (lovingly) slap his shoulder. He manages to get the binder off, and Yoosung tosses it to the floor alongside his shirt, sighing happily when Saeran places his hands over his chest and pins him down to their bed, then sits between his legs.

Yoosung lets out a soft moan as Saeran begins tracing his fingers over his nipples, then closes his eyes and rests his hands on Saeran’s thighs. The anxiety begins to leave Saeran’s body as he watches his boyfriend’s reaction. He leans down to peck Yoosung on the lips, then slides his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth, and Yoosung makes the same noise again at the taste of Saeran.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Saeran murmurs into Yoosung’s mouth. He’s not one for dirty talk, but Yoosung loves the praise, so he makes an exception every now and then. Yoosung whines at the compliment, then reaches for Saeran’s hair and tangles his fingers in the bleached white strands, tugging lightly.

It’s so easy to get Yoosung worked up, it’s not even funny. Saeran can press a kiss to his neck and not even half a second later he’ll be squirming beneath his boyfriend’s form. Saeran’s not surprised when after only a few moments, Yoosung’s trying to grind his hips against his leg. Saeran decides not to tease him too much and slides his hands into Yoosung’s pajama pants, and starts tracing his fingers over his underwear.

“Saeran,” Yoosung gasps, and Saeran realizes his boyfriend is already wet. Fucking hell this boy is so horny. Saeran runs his thumb over the fabric covering Yoosung’s clit a few times, then stops to pull his clothes off, then strips Yoosung of his boxers and pajama bottoms.

They’ve seen each other naked before. That doesn’t worry Saeran. They’ve showered together, but they’ve never done anything like this when they were both completely naked. It’s nerve-wracking, of course, but at the same time, it’s nice just having himself and Yoosung together with no barriers.

Saeran traces two fingers over Yoosung’s entrance and slowly pushes them in, and Yoosung gasps and rolls his hips into Saeran’s hand. Saeran thrusts them in and out slowly, mesmerized by the noises Yoosung is making and the way his body is moving and feels himself growing harder as the seconds pass.

He’s not really sure how to start this. Saeran knows prep is important, which is why he’s fingering Yoosung right now, but he doesn’t know how much prep. He’s never like, tried to figure out how many fingers wide his dick is, so he doesn’t know how many to use on Yoosung. Figuring three is about right, he slides a third in, and Yoosung gasps again.

“Oh my god Saeran,” he practically sings. Both of their faces are beet red now, and Saeran’s wondering how much longer it’ll take for him to hype himself up for this. He _really_ wants to have sex with his boyfriend like a normal person, but he’s too nervous for his own good.

Yoosung must be able to sense his nerves because he reaches for Saeran’s free hand and laces their fingers together. He looks up at his boyfriend through lidded eyes and gives him a soft smile, which Saeran mirrors.

“Only do as much as you want to,” Yoosung reminds him.

“Like I said, I want to do this. Have actual sex with you,” Saeran reassures him. “It’s just a matter of how far I can get before my anxiety decides to fuck us over.”

“Are you anxious about something you might do?” Yoosung asks. “Or something I might do?”

“No, it’s not- no, Yoosung, I trust you,” Saeran reassures him. “I just don’t want to like… mess this up. I’ve never done this before. I want to do it right.”

“And you think I have more experience than you do?” Yoosung replies through a breathy laugh. “You were my first everything, Saeran. My first kiss, my first boyfriend... I know as much about how to do this as you do.”

Saeran blinks, not having realized Yoosung’s not sure how this works, either. He knew he’s the first person Yoosung has ever been in a relationship, so it makes sense, but he still didn’t think about it.

That’s okay, he tells himself. They’ll figure it out together.

Saeran pulls his fingers out of Yoosung without warning and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, then buries his face in his shoulder. Yoosung doesn’t hesitate before hugging back, then kisses the side of Saeran’s head.

“I’m ready when you are, Saeran,” he whispers, running his fingers up and down Saeran’s back. “Take as much time as you need.”

But Saeran doesn’t need any time. He tilts his head and captures Yoosung’s lips in a kiss. They’re only connected for a moment before Saeran pulls away to get the condoms he’d been saving for tonight from the drawer of the nightstand.

Yoosung looks surprised when he sees the small foil packet in Saeran’s hand. “How long have you had that?” He asks. “I didn’t even notice it in there.”

“Just a few days,” Saeran explains, tearing the foil and setting the condom wrapper on the table. He pulls it out, frowning at the feeling of the lube on his fingers, then slides it onto his dick and immediately wipes his hands on the sheets.

“Does it feel weird?” Yoosung asks, and Saeran can tell he’s genuinely curious.

“It’s not bad weird. It just feels like I’m wearing a rubber dick sock,” Saeran replies with a grimace.

“I don’t even know what having a dick is like, Saeran,” Yoosung reminds him.

“Oh. Right, sorry.”

Saeran runs his hands over his dick, relieved when the condom doesn’t move. He has no idea how these things work or if this is gonna fall off inside of Yoosung, but it doesn’t seem to want to budge from just the friction, so he figures everything is okay. Saeran climbs on top of Yoosung and props himself up with his elbow, then aligns himself with Yoosung’s entrance. He freezes right before pushing in, and Yoosung rests a hand on his arm, letting him know that everything is okay.

“Take your time, babe,” he whispers, spreading his legs a tiny bit to remind Saeran he’s okay with this. Saeran nods and takes a deep breath, and is about to slide into Yoosung when he decides a kiss for good luck never hurt anyone.

Yoosung kisses him back sweetly, bringing his hands up to Saeran’s hair again and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Saeran sucks on it lightly, his heart fluttering when Yoosung moans, then decides he doesn’t want to wait any longer and starts pushing into Yoosung. He goes slow, watching his boyfriend’s face to make sure everything is okay. Yoosung’s face scrunches up in discomfort for a few moments before his mouth falls open and he relaxes around Saeran.

“Should I keep going?” Saeran asks quietly, avoiding Yoosung’s eyes so he doesn’t start blushing profusely.

“Please,” Yoosung breathes, tugging at Saeran’s hair slightly. Saeran nods and pushes in a little further, and the groan Yoosung lets out just about sends him over the edge.

He pulls out of Yoosung and thrusts back into him slowly, and the latter grinds against him, his toes curled and his knuckles turning white. Saeran knows he’s going slower than Yoosung wants him too, but he’s still getting used to the feeling of being inside someone, and it’s kinda fun making Yoosung have to beg.

That’s a good plan. Make him beg.

Saeran continues to rock his hips into Yoosung’s torturously slowly and reaches down to trace circles around Yoosung’s clit, narrowly avoiding the bundle of nerves. Yoosung whines and tries to grind against Saeran’s hand, and the motion makes Saeran smile devilishly.

“Are you having fun?” He teases, slowing his movements down even more. Yoosung squirms beneath him and nods his head, and Saeran has to laugh at how cute he is even when he’s like this.

“Please hurry up,” Yoosung pleads, rocking against Saeran’s dick.

“Hurry up and do what, baby?”

Yoosung’s face flushes red, and he lets go of Saeran’s hair to cover his face.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he murmurs.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Saeran, come on,” he practically cries. “Please. Please just fuck me.”

Yoosung’s bluntness surprises Saeran, and that’s all he needs to hear before his thumb is on Yoosung’s clit and he’s speeding up the movement of his hips. Yoosung’s mouth is hanging open and his fingers are gripping at the sheets like if he lets go he’s going to fly away. Saeran’s so hard he’s throbbing inside of Yoosung, and he knows he’s not going to be able to keep this up for more than a few minutes before he finishes. Initially, he was nervous about not being able to make Yoosung do the same, but now he’s not sure he needs to be.

“Saeran, _fuck,_ ” Yoosung gasps, fucking himself even faster on Saeran’s dick. He looks so beautiful like this, a layer of sweat on his skin and his pupils blown wide. Saeran reaches up and places his hand on Yoosung’s neck, then squeezes the slightest bit, the concern that he’s getting carried away dissipating immediately when Yoosung’s eyes roll back. 

Saeran swears under his breath because Yoosung beneath him is the hottest thing he’s ever seen or felt. Before he knows what’s happening, his hips stop moving and the condom suddenly feels tight as he spills into it, and Saeran groans as he cums.

“Did you just…?” Yoosung asks, still breathing heavily.

“Yes,” Saeran replies, then grabs Yoosung’s hips and pulls them up to meet his own, making the boy gasp. “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

Yoosung’s about to say something when Saeran starts fucking him at a rough pace, ignoring the feeling of his dick becoming too sensitive to handle this. Yoosung cries out as Saeran slams into him, and Saeran can tell by the look on his face he won’t last much longer, either, and starts moving his hips even faster, determined to make Yoosung’s orgasm as powerful as possible.

Yoosung’s barely keeping it together at this point, tears streaming down his face and an endless stream of “fuck”s and “Saeran”s falling from his lips. Saeran digs his fingers into Yoosung’s thighs harder, enough to leave marks that’ll last for days, and it’s then that Yoosung is finally sent over the edge.

He wraps his arms around Saeran tightly and sobs as he cums, and Saeran begins to slow the movements of his hips. He can feel Yoosung’s heart pounding out of his chest and hugs him back to help calm him down, then starts running his fingers up and down his spine.

Yoosung’s breathing finally begins to slow when Saeran buries his face in his boyfriend’s collarbone. Yoosung presses a soft kiss to his hair and Saeran holds onto Yoosung with all the strength his body can muster, a strange feeling growing in his chest and making him feel warm from head to toe.

He feels safe with Yoosung, and Saeran’s never felt safe in his life. There was always something to worry about- whether it was his mom or Rika or even himself. There was always something he could fuck up, some way he could get hurt. But he’s not scared right now. Right now, all he feels is care for Yoosung.

 _Love._ That’s what this is. He’s in love.

The realization makes him smile.

Saeran carefully pulls out of Yoosung and lies down on his back, prompting Yoosung to quickly crawl on top of him and rest his head on Saeran’s chest. Saeran wraps his arms around Yoosung tightly and rests his chin on his head, then sighs softly.

“I hope you know this was much better than Animal Crossing,” Yoosung eventually says, and Saeran can’t help but laugh. His smile quickly turns to horror when he realizes they’d left the game on this entire time, and they’d somehow tuned out the game music while they fucked.

“Oh my god, did Isabelle just watch us have sex?” Saeran asks with wide eyes.

Yoosung blinks, then reaches for the remote to turn off the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me pls
> 
> [main tumblr](http://valraining.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [mysmes tumblr](http://rfgay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
